Matt Leoffler
Matt Leoffler (born on September 2, 1981) is a Canadian Professional Wrestler who currently works for Insane Entertainment. His entire family is well known throughout Canada. Most recently the family's reputation spread into the United States as Matt, Antoinette, Marcus, and Janelle Leoffler all joined Insane Entertainment, a Los Angeles based federation. Biography Childhood Born September 2, 1981, to Jeff and Erica Leoffler, Matt is the oldest of 3 children. As a child Matt enjoyed attending CSW events so that he could watch his father in the ring. In his father's absence Matt became extremely close to his mother. When Matt was 12 his mother became pregnant with her fourth child, but sadly Anna Marie Leoffler died in her mother's arms after only fifteen minutes of life, due to birthing complications. This was a major blow to the entire Leoffler family. After this tramatic event another one came. His mother fed up with being left alone to raise three children while her husband traveled filed for divorce from her husband. After a messy divorce came the custody hearing, where Matt was to be separated from his two other siblings to go live with his father in Toronto. Teen Years As Matt's father continued to travel blantantly against the courts wishes Matt became a self-sufficient individual. He learned to cook for himself while he spent five days of the week alone. He longed to see his mother who he was virtually cut off from since she still lived in Vancouver with his two other siblings. The most he'd get to see of them was at Christmas time when Jeff would let Matt fly down to Vancouver. Upon return to Toronto he'd always find his Dad having relations with strange women. When Matt turned fourteen he started to take gymnastics, he was a natural at it or so he was told by his coaches. He excelled in it and used it as means to excape his lonely life at home. When he turned seventeen he and his father got into a violent argument over Matt moving back in with his mother. The fight ultimately ended with Matt punching his Dad square in the jaw before walking out the door. His best friend Kyle's parents paid for a one way ticket back to Vancouver. After staying with his mother and two siblings for another year Matt graduated and went to York College, back in Toronto on a full gymnastics scholarship. There he would major in business administration. Adult life After graduating from York college Matt decided that it was time to make amends with his father. It was the first time they had spoken in almost five years, there was apologies coming from both ways. That's when Matt began his wrestling training, he picked up where he left off before his parents' divorce. He became hooked on wrestling and new that he was going to make it big. A little bit after his twenty-first birthday Matt got the call to come to RHW. Wrestling career Reckless Hardcore Wrestling This was Matt's first big time federation. He'd worked a few small federations in the past, but this was big for him. He'd caught the attention of management early on because after only a few months of employment Matt was awarded the coveted Intercontential championship. That was a big thing for him because it was the first title he'd held in his entire career. RHW was the place where he met his now fiancee Maryann Gargano. At first she was just his on screen manager as she was currently involved with IEO Star, Joey Mercury. But after that relationship fell through Matt and Mar hooked up, but the relationship ended with the closing of RHW. World Wrestling Entertainment After RHW folded Matt thought that his luck had run out completely, that was until he was offered a developmental contract at WWE. Eagarly he signed up and was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling, where from the start he knew that the place just wasn't for him. He was told that he couldn't do half the moves in his moveset because they were too dangerous for himself and his opponents so after two months in OVW Matt asked to be released from his contract. Insane Entertainment Again feeling defeated Matt returned to indy federations where his name got bigger and bigger among wrestling fans. He even cornered his ex-girlfriend Mar in a janitor's closet and confessed his true feelings for her. That was the first of a series of good events for Matt. After another year of bopping around Indy feds he and Mar were both offered contracts at the newly reopened Insane Entertainment. There Matt quickly became a huge name with his cocky and brash persona that he portrayed so well. He'd been in numerous big matches and was given creative leeway with his storylines. After being with the company for a month he captured the Fusion Title from the Big Red Machine, Kane. Now he's reigned as champion for almost two months, now facing Clark Santos. After Unleashed Matt lost the Fusion title to Clark. Since then he's had several failed attempts at regaining the title, until he was sidelined by an ACL injury. Finishing Moves *''Leap Of Faith'' A Corkscrew Body Splash *''The Cerebal Collision'' A Back Flip kick to the head Signature Moves *''The Mounty'' Hurricanrana *''The Synergy'' Neckbreaker *''The Stick It'' Foot Stomp *''Lock of Steel'' Vise Trademark Moves *Tornado DDT *Discus Clothesline *Inverted Backbreaker *Corkscrew Neckbreaker *Swinging Neckbreaker Nicknames *"The Man of Steel" Entrance Music *"Ladies and Gentlemen" Saliva Career Championship Highlights *IEO Fusion Title *RHW Intercontential Titlex2 *UCW Intercontential Title *WWE AS Intercontential Title Personal life Matt isn't anything like the character he portrays on television. He is a very likeable person with a great sense of humor. He married fellow IEO star, Maryann Gargano, on September 8, 2007. He's a graduate of York University with a Bachelor's Degree in Business Administration. He also has an Associate's Degree in Physical Therapy. He's obsessed with all things Harry Potter, so much that he named his Siberian Husky, Harry. His wife recently bought him a Cocker Spaniel named Spunky. He enjoys indulging in Chinese and Mexican food. Matt Leoffler is also a heavy gamer, he owns all of the next generation systems.